OS: Leaving Vegas
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: El título es en inglés pero el fic es en español. Se sabe que lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas ¿Qué dejaron Harry y Hermione en su viaje a ese lugar?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM**

**ADVERTENCIA: El fict contiene escenas muy explícitas (Aunque me gusta decir que no llegan a lo vulgar... eso lo decides tú) lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

"**Leaving Vegas"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vegas.

De todas las cosas que podían accionar todos mis focos rojos luego de la frase "tenemos que hablar", había dicho la única palabra que iba más allá de los focos, la sirena y los letreros fluorescentes de "PELIGRO INMINENTE". Era lo suficientemente temprano para desviarme al pub al que me había citado sin tener que inventar excusas a mi familia sobre mi paradero. No que me lo pidieran, James y Al ya eran adolescentes con cosas que hacer en Hogwarts y Lily estaba ya en su segundo año en la misma escuela. Ginny se había vuelto una adicta a la cocina y a la costura y yo a llevar el pan a la mesa. No había irregularidad nunca que levantara queja sobre mí. Y eso no era coincidencia.

Hermione había dicho "VEGAS". Ese secreto que habíamos jurado guardar y llevarnos hasta la tumba, once años después nos perseguía. ¿Pero de qué manera? Me trepé en la línea negra del metro y dejé que mi mente me llevara a ese lugar tan lejano en mi memoria que incluso con el tiempo había comenzado a convencerme que no había sido más que un sueño.

-No le encuentro sentido a eso de apostar dinero por un juego de azar.

-Ron, déjalo ya. Hermione no va a apostar su dinero en un juego de azar. Va a las Vegas a conseguir un patrocinador para su campaña contra el maltrato de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Y por qué a las Vegas? Tenemos casinos en Inglaterra también.

-Para, su cliente está allá y ella sólo hablará con él.

-Debo ir.

-Si vas, ella te descubrirá. Eres muy descuidado… seguro se enojará. Además, debes cuidar al pequeño Hugo.

Ron miró al niño de tres años en cuestión y lo meció un poco intentando dormirlo pero en lugar de eso sonrió plácidamente y aplaudió sus manitas como creyendo que le estaban haciendo "caballito".

Ron bufó.

-Entonces ve tú.

Había observado a mi amigo de manera represiva. Luego había suspirado fuertemente.

-¿Dejarás de molestarme con eso si lo hago?

Miré el reloj notando que apenas habían pasado dos o tres minutos desde que había trepado en el vagón. A veces el tiempo podía ir tan lento como un caracol cuando le daba la gana. Miré a la mujer sentada frente a mí, iba leyendo un libro que de pronto me dio un vuelco en el pecho "Leaving las Vegas" se llamaba. Mi mente voló de regreso a ese día de nuevo y sin previo aviso.

Hermione había salido de su habitación del hotel usando un vestido rojo de cocktail y un peinado atado en la nuca. Llevaba más de media vida en el mundo mágico pero sus habilidades para volverse una de los muggles eran excepcionales. Mucho más que las mías pues desde que había dejado a los Dursley no había tenido mucho contacto con muggles salvo los padres de ella.

La había seguido a todos lados y me había escondido perfectamente para que no me viera. Y entonces ella había salido de su reunión con el empresario y tuve que cambiar mis planes en el mismo momento que abandonó la sala de juntas.

Podía leer el rechazo en sus ojos. Ese dejo de fracaso que siempre intentaba ocultar de todos cada vez que una de sus propuestas de ley eran descartadas o cuando sus planes se venían abajo por situaciones fuera de sus manos. No era nuevo para mí ser su hombro o ser quien le diera las palabras de aliento pues Ron normalmente no tenía ni la habilidad ni la paciencia. La vi caminar por el lobby como a quien le falta el aire y salir a toda prisa a la calle.

La alcancé segundos después y la encontré con la espalda encorvada y las manos en jarras respirando rápidamente como si el vestido la estuviera asfixiando. Sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en hacerse presentes así que me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su hombro casi en un movimiento mecánico.

Supo al instante que era yo pues no bufó.

-¿Te ha mandado Ron?

-Temía que apostaras todo tu dinero muggle en los casinos de las Vegas…

La escuché sonreír al reincorporarse y rápidamente se limpió el rostro antes de girarse para verme a la cara. A pesar de haber sido su paño de lágrimas por tantos años, aún guardaba pudor para llorar tan abiertamente por situaciones que según ella no valía la pena llorar.

-Mi tonto marido debe creerme igual de tonta…

Sonreí extendiendo el brazo en su dirección para encaminarla de regreso al hotel.

-Tu tonto marido no sabe nada del mundo muggle y se deja llevar por las películas.

Se detuvo en el lobby y miró en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al casino. Todos los hoteles grandes de las Vegas tenían uno y los pequeños por lo menos una máquina tragamonedas. Inspeccionó mi rostro posiblemente en busca de mi opinión y dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro antes de cruzar la puerta y yo hice lo mismo más por curiosidad que por ganas.

-¡Aloha!

Un collar de flores de plástico fue colocado sin previo aviso en mi cuello y antes de poder reaccionar a eso, una bebida de colores llamativos y una sombrillita ya estaba en mi mano. Miré a Hermione quien había entrado antes que yo y al parecer había sido atacada por la misma empleada con el traje de Hawaiana. Miré a mi alrededor y la decoración del lugar estaba muy a doc. Palmeras con cocos, sonidos del mal, empleadas con tajes de Hawaiana cargando charolas con más bebidas de colores.

-Es noche de cocktail tropical,- sonrió Hermione caminando a lo largo del casino,- me lo dijo la recepcionista ésta mañana.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Yo? Vine a ver las máquinas para des estresarme de mi falta de habilidad para los negocios… tú, en cambio, has venido a asegurarte que no me gaste mis ahorros muggles en una tragamonedas.

Sonreí ante lo absurdo.

-Por supuesto que sabía que no lo harías,- le dije intentando tranquilizarla,- pero Ron me habría hecho niñera de Hugo y Rose para venir a buscarte y seguro habría echado algo a perder. Luego de la pelea que tuvieron hace un año… preferí prevenir que lamentar…

-Ya…- me dijo pensativa, parecía haber algo en mi discurso que le había llamado la atención en particular así que rápidamente buscó en su bolso negro que hacía juego con sus zapatillas y extrajo un billete americano,- ¿Y por qué dices que no lo haría? Eso que dices… que no gastaría mis ahorros muggles en una tragamonedas.

-Hermione, por favor…

La mía era más bien una risa irónica, lo que desencadenó una expresión severa de su parte. Para cuando quise disculparme, ya estaba comprando las fichas del casino.

-¡Lo dije de broma!

-Por supuesto.

-Hermione…

-Mira las máquinas,- me dijo sentándose a una y colocando una de las moneditas para luego tirar de la palanca,- ¿Cuánto dinero crees que hay en ellas?

-Hermione…

-Millones,- respondió sin dejar de introducir moneditas,- ¿Y cuánto crees que le pedí al dueño de un casino como éste?- me encogí de hombros,- trecientos mil. Un casino como éste hace trecientos mil en minutos y eran para una buena causa. No necesito vender mi alma al diablo para conseguir eso…

Introduciendo su mano en el bolso, volvió a tirar de la palanca y entonces tres figuras iguales se detuvieron en el centro de la pantalla desencadenando que de debajo de ésta salieran montones y montones de monedas idénticas a las que ella acababa de introducir… fruncí el entrecejo y la observé recoger las monedas rápidamente con un enorme vaso al lado de su bebida. Una vez con ese dinero que según la pantalla no eran más que diez mil dólares, le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de sentarse en una segunda máquina.

-No deberías beber, sabes que no soportas el alcohol…

-Voy a necesitar el alcohol,- replicó bebiendo una vez más hasta dejar el vaso vacío,- además, es noche de cocktail. Deberías estar bebiendo conmigo.

La nueva máquina de pronto mostró tres figuras iguales y comenzó a escupir dinero descontroladamente. Miré nerviosamente a mi alrededor y la tomé de una mano con severidad.

-Estás haciendo magia…- susurré.

-Harry, ésta gente le roba a los demás… se alimenta de sus sueños de riqueza para enriquecerse a sí mismos.

-Curioso que digas eso cuando ésta mañana pensabas pedirle dinero a esos mismos ladrones.

-Harry… ¿No se supone que vienes en lugar de Ron para evitar discusiones conmigo?

-Hermione…- mi mano se cerró severamente en su muñeca,- estás poniendo mucho en juego solo porque un empresario no quiso darte lo que querías…

El sonido del impacto de la mano de Hermione en mi mejilla me volvió a la realidad. Al bajar del metro en la estación cerca de Piccadilly circus caminé un par de cuadras hasta llegar al pub en el que mi amiga me había citado. La vi sentada en la mesa de costumbre, alejada de la luz con la vista en la caña de cerveza frente a sí.

-¿Vegas?- inquirí apenas tomé asiento frente a ella.

Ella asintió pesadamente. Osculté sus ojos intentando evaluar la gravedad del asunto y no tardé en darme cuenta que tal vez había llegado el día que tanto habíamos temido.

-¡Y la señorita de rojo vuelve a ganar!

-¡Cocktail para todos!

Los gritos de la mesa la incitaban. No lo había soportado mucho y la había tomado de la mano para alejarla de ahí. Yo había esperado en un rincón a que Hermione se tranquilizara pero había decidido avanzar a la mesa de los dados, metiendo la mano en el bolso y haciendo que los números siempre la favorecieran se había vuelto el alma de la mesa.

-Basta.

-¿Cocktail?

Había arrebatado su bebida bastante molesto, luego tomé sus fichas y me dirigí al elevador.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-Harry… me faltan conco mil más…

-¿Conco? Ese ni siquiera es un número

Su risa me acompañó todo el camino hasta que legamos a su habitación. La había averiguado revisando la tarjeta en su bolso que era la llave de su puerta.

-Ron no encontrará nada divertido lo de ésta noche.

-¿Por qué? No perrddí mi dinero muggle. Es más, gané más dinero muggle.

-Ganaste con trampas, Hermione.

-Relájate,- me había dicho apenas cobrando fuerzas para reincorporarse en el sillón en el que la había colocado,- ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho "lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas"?

-Nunca creí verme en la situación donde yo tuviera que ser la voz de la razón y tu tuvieras que escucharme, pero aquí estamos,- le dije con severidad.

-Harry, en serio… no quiero escuchar nada de eso. Y tampoco quiero ese vaso con agua. Mejor bébete una copa conmigo.

Dando tumbos había ido al mini bar de donde había extraído un par de botellas de cuarto de litro con vino. Miré la botellita que había abierto para mí y suspiré.

-Sabes que te costará carísima ¿Verdad?

No era normal verla encogerse de hombros como si nada en el mundo le preocupara. Y de pronto esa era una situación a la cual era difícil negarse. La bebí descuidadamente y pronto esa pequeña botella se convirtió en dos, luego tres, cuatro y "conco". Sentados en la alfombra empezamos a reír como locos ante cualquier recuerdo.

-Y entonces Ron me dijo "fue el perro" pero nunca hemos tenido perro…

Cuando la risa de ese chiste se hubo esfumado, nos quedamos acostado uno frente al otro con las mejillas calientes del vino y las otras bebidas. Los ojos de Hermione de pronto se clavaron en los míos como reparando en algo que no había notado con anterioridad. Un poco desacostumbrado a ser mirado de esa manera me toqué el rostro buscando el agente extraño que mi amiga había detectado pero en su lugar me dijo.

-Eres guapo.

No puedo asegurar cuál fue mi expresión en ese momento pero estoy seguro que mi sorpresa fue evidente pues eso le arrancó una carcajada.

-No estoy flirteando contigo, es solo una observación.

No supe cómo reaccionar así que no contesté. Hermione volvió a reír.

-¿Y?- me dijo

-¿Y qué?

-¿Tú piensas que soy bonita? Es decir… alguna vez pensaste… observaste… consideraste…

Nuestra distancia era casi nula, pero parecía haber un campo de fuerza invisible que impedía que cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos se tocara y en ese momento lo agradecí. No me habría sentido cómodo de contestar de tenerla tan cerca.

-Por supuesto,- le dije recordando la primera vez que tuve le certeza, esa vez en el baile de navidad con su vestido azul y su cabello arreglado casi de la misma manera que ahora lo traía.- siempre lo he creído, tú lo sabes.

Las manos de Hermione entonces rompieron la barrera invisible y acariciaron mi frente.

-Siempre tuve la curiosidad ¿Sabes?

Me sentí pequeño ante el contacto de sus manos. Pero probablemente era por el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo que los escalofríos recorrieron cada milímetro que ella tocó. Con la yema de su dedo índice recorrió la forma de mi cicatriz y mis manos pronto sujetaron su cintura. Ella pareció sorprendida, pero solo por un brevísimo instante. Luego sus ojos se clavaron en los míos interrogando mis acciones y como respuesta me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- quiso saber.

Yo tampoco lo sabía. Era tal vez su cercanía o sus ojos clavados en los míos, o su olor refrescante. Que ella me tocara no era nuevo. Lo que era nuevo era lo que me había dicho minutos antes y que no podía dejar ir de mis pensamientos desde que su dedo había recorrido mi frente.

-También es curiosidad…- le dije atrayéndola un poco más a mí,- y lo que pasa en las Vegas…

No me dejó terminar la frase. En cuestión de segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos y su lengua hurgando por la mía en un beso que se intensificó tan pronto sus manos se asieron de mi cuello y las mías en su cintura la apretaron fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Pronto se nos fue el aire pero esa no fue excusa para detenernos. No había motivo suficiente para detenernos. Era como si el pacto de dejar lo que sucediera dentro de la habitación nos hubiera dado la luz verde que por tantos años habíamos decidido ignorar.

-Harry…

No supe si era una protesta o solo una incitación pues volví a acallarla con otro beso. Rodé por el suelo sin soltarla y la coloqué sobre mí, sus labios no se desprendieron de los míos ni un instante, sus manos urgieron a desabotonar mi camisa y las mías acariciaron sus piernas por debajo del faldón del vestido hasta llegar a sus caderas. Era evidente que las reglas de lo no permitido entre nosotros habían sido derribadas de buenas a primeras por ese campo invisible que rodeaba esa habitación, el mismo que rodeaba a Las Vegas.

-Harry…- volvió a suspirar, pero me quedó clarísimo que se trataba de una súplica.

La ayudé a quitarme la camisa y su mano fresca me ocasionó hormigueos al mero contacto con mi piel.

-Hermione…

-cállate y sigue.

Mis manos deshicieron el broche de su vestido de cocktail y bajaron el cierre dejando prontamente en descubierto su torso desnudo. No pude evitar clavar mi mirada en esa parte que creció ante mis ojos en mi adolescencia pero que jamás me había atrevido a mirar fijamente por respeto a ella o a Ron. Ahora estaba ahí, ofreciéndose para mí por lo menos en esa burbuja del espacio que habíamos creado. Mis manos cobraron la forma perfecta para contener sus pechos y una vez más procedí a besarla dejando sus dedos acariciaran mi cabello y el suyo hiciera cosquillas en mis hombros.

Así que así se sentía besar a Hermione. Así que era esa sensación a la que había renunciado muchísimos años atrás. Era cálido y tierno a la vez pero de pronto me parecía un tanto arrebatado. Escuché sus gemidos cuando mis dedos encontraron ese punto exacto en sus pezones y eso me incitó a intensificar mi beso.

En algún momento nuestros besos debían tener algún fin, seguro que sí. Pero ese momento no era pronto. Era como ver otra vez el beso en el Horcrux de Voldemort y volver a preguntarme cómo era que luego de presenciar algo como eso, lo había dejado dormir tanto tiempo dentro de mí.

El tiempo que le demoró ponerse de pie para sacarse el vestido fue el mismo tiempo que me tomó sacarme los pantalones. Sus labios de pronto dibujaron una sonrisa y sus pies lucharon por mantener el equilibrio antes de volver a montarse sobre mí. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre sus pechos, cubriéndolos de mi vista como recordando quién era yo y lo que estaba y no estaba permitido que viera. La atraje hacia mí de golpe recordándole lo que estaba pasando y que estaba bien que viera… por lo menos esa vez.

No tardó en rendirse a mí, con mis manos presionando su espalda para tenerla lo más cerca de mí posible. Sus pechos se presionaron sobre el mío y sentí su calidez en mis caderas incitándome a buscar cada vez un poco más de ella. Mi virilidad la sorprendió y yo juguetee con la orilla de su ropa interior hasta que poco a poco introduje mi meno dentro de ellas acariciando sus glúteos. Ese gesto extraño cuando mis dedos hurgaron en sus pliegues me incitó a reincorporarme con ella sentada en mi regazo. Sus manos se apresuraron a liberarme de la presión de mi ropa interior y sin pensarlo mucho hicieron a un lado el puente de la suya.

Miré su punto erótico sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás. Sus ojos también se habían clavado en esa parte recién descubierta de mi anatomía y nuestras manos intercambiaron un roce antes de enfocarse en el otro. Yo, con mi dedo índice buscando esa pequeña protuberancia que la hizo estremecerse con ojos cerrados mientras que su mano se cerraba en la mía moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás al ritmo de mis caricias.

Doblé mis rodillas dejando que su espalda reposara en mis piernas y seguí acariciando cada vez con más intensidad. Pronto, ella olvidó incluso lo que estaba haciendo hasta que no pudo más y los gemidos se hicieron acompañar con movimientos frenéticos de su pelvis que culminaron en su espalda arqueada sobre mis rodillas y mes dedos llenos de su humedad.

La abracé fuertemente y la besé con pasión mientras sus contracciones se tranquilizaban. Iba a decir algo, no sé qué pero me había parecido propio decirlo pues era evidente que lo estábamos disfrutando y yo aún necesitaba un poco más de ella para sentirme saciado. Cuando el beso se hizo más lento, su nariz descansó sobre la mía. Su respiración agitada estaba sobre mi rostro y olía a todas las frutas de los cockteles que había bebido. Podía sentir mis labios inflamados de tanto besarla y aun así quería un poco más. Su silencio me estaba matando ¿Había reconsiderado creyendo que mientras nuestro cuerpos no se unieran aún había marcha atrás?

Pero antes que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de mi garganta, elevó sus caderas un poco y sujetó mi miembro colocándolo justo en la entrada de sí misma. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Quería ver mi expresión tanto como yo quería ver la de ella en el momento justo que sucediera. Se sujetó de mi cuello una vez más y la besé en el momento exacto que sus caderas dejaron que la gravedad hiciera efecto.

Sus interiores me encerraron perfectamente, tan perfectamente que mi gemido interrumpió el beso. Ella jadeó e mi oído y sus dedos apretaron mechones de mi cabello. Estaba hecho, por lo menos el principio de ello estaba hecho.

-Relájate,- le dije a duras penas apartándola de mí para dejarla reposar en mis piernas. Acaricié las suyas a mis costados y luego lamí su abdomen trazando un camino hacia sus pechos y sus pezones se endurecieron apenas sintieron mi aliento cerca.

Sus caderas se movieron un poco y eso arrancó un gemido más de mis labios y de los suyos también. Bajé mis rodillas lentamente hasta que su cuerpo quedó perpendicular al mío y observé sus pliegues abiertos dando paso a mi virilidad dentro de ella. Mi mano buscó una vez más esa protuberancia que la hizo vibrar de nuevo y eso me facilitó acomodar mi cuerpo sobre el de ella para besarla una vez más.

Con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura y mis labios devorando los suyos, reanudé mis movimientos. Primero lentamente pero poco a poco, el placer me incitó a aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos. Mis antebrazos soportaban mi peso y a escasos centímetros observé su rostro contraerse en infinidad de muecas.

-Oh…- exclamó antes de ponerse a vibrar de nuevo. Sus contracciones me atraparon. Pronto sentí mis fuerzas abandonarme en un suspiro y mi cuerpo se desplomó con él.- ¿Qué fue esto?- jadeó cuando nuestros cuerpos aún estaban tan unidos.

-Esto fue Vegas,- le había dicho girándome a un lado con respiración acelerada.

Hermione sacó una cajita negra y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Vegas nos espera.

Tomé la caja y la abrí con cuidado.

-Creí que esperaríamos un poco más,- le dije regresando la caja a su dueña.

-¿Puedes esperar más?- inquirió ella levantando una ceja.

Negué enérgicamente.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No, alguien dejó la caja en mi escritorio.

-No puedo esperar.

-¿Sabía Ginny que estarías aquí?

-Por supuesto ¿Ron?

-Claro.

Me puse de pie y extendí mi mano ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. Dejamos unas cuantas libras sobre la mesa y caminamos afuera del lugar en dirección al callejón cerca de ahí. Una vez en el fondo del mismo, extrajo la cajita una vez más y colocó la cadena alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a girar el pequeño reloj que pendía de la misma. Aproveché y puse mis manos en su cintura arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Te habías comportado tan bien los pasados diez años…- me dijo juguetonamente mientras seguía dando las vueltas necesarias.

-Me contuve los pasados diez años,- aclaré acercándola más a mí y capturando sus labios con los míos tan pronto soltó el relojito y empezó a dar vueltas.

El pasillo del hospital olía a desinfectante. Era tal como lo recordaba. Hermione extrajo la varita de su bolso y la apuntó a mi rostro y después al suyo. Las facciones en el suyo eran tan lejanamente familiares que me tranquilizaron ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-No puedo simplemente abandonarla aquí,- sollozaba la joven.

-Yo tampoco,- replicaba él y parecía que la voz se le quebraba.

El corazón se me estrujó. Recordaba esas fases perfectamente y no podía creer que diez años hubieran pasado tan rápido. Sí, había habido días que los días habían parecido eternos pero en general era como hubiera vivido ese día el día anterior y todo el dolor que me había ocasionado lo que estaba por suceder no hubiera sido más largo que el dolor de arrancarse una bandita de una herida superficial.

-Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas,- dije con el pulso acelerado al ver a la pequeña que ambos abrazaban como si fuera el tesoro más valioso.

Hermione entró detrás de mí y se acercó a la pareja.

-Es tiempo de volver,- les dijo calmadamente,- nosotros cuidaremos de ella de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y nosotros qué haremos?- Inquirió él.

-Esperar,- les dijo Hermione abrazando a la niña sin poder contener las emociones,- la volverán a ver y será maravilloso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione había tranquilizado a la pareja de alguna manera. Y justo en ese momento, al recordar la primera vez que lo había vivido, me parece que la había reconocido más a ella que al otro hombre que la acompañaba. Tal vez era la sonrisa, podía haberla reconocido en cualquier parte sin importar el disfraz.

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta con la niña en brazos pero la pregunta esperada no demoró.

-¿Cómo le llamarán?- Quiso saber él.

Hermione y yo nos miramos en complicidad.

-Vegas,- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Esperen por ella…- agregué sin volver el rostro,- recibirán la señal cuando puedan estar juntos de nuevo.

Luego nuestro encuentro en las Vegas, Hermione había sospechado que habíamos tenido un descuido que no podría ocultar de Ron, así que con ayuda de nuestros contactos habíamos conseguido un giratiempo que nos había ayudado a ir en el pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione ocultara su embarazo. Esos ocho meses maravillosos que permanecimos juntos viendo a nuestro bebé crecer dentro de ella habían quedado encapsulados en un punto del tiempo que se suponía no había existido jamás y de los cuales nunca más hablamos durante los diez años siguientes. Esa había sido nuestra promesa luego que esa extraña pareja se llevara a la pequeña Vegas de nuestros brazos. Las Vegas habían sido solo el inicio pero Vegas era el motivo para haber soportado diez años tan lejos y tan cerca. Porque sí, claro que sí. En esos ocho meses en espera a la llegada de nuestra hija nos habíamos enamorado y habíamos comprendido que éramos tal para cual y que queríamos estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que teníamos en contra. Y entonces habíamos vuelto a Londres a pesar de que por dentro nos consumiera el dolor de haber perdido al único hijo que podíamos compartir y llamar solo nuestro.

Y entonces diez años pasaron y la señal por fin había llegado. Esa señal que habíamos tenido que esperar en silencio por miedo a herir a las familias que dependían de nosotros y a quienes habíamos visto crecer. Y ambos estábamos listos para continuar con ese momento al que le habíamos puesto pausa diez años atrás. Con diez años por delante para averiguar lo que haríamos con respecto al futuro. Esa vida que había esperado tanto por llegar, por fin estaba por empezar.

-¿Y cómo será cuando crezca?- le pregunté mientras abandonábamos el hospital.

-Espera y lo sabrás,- respondió ella sin parar de reír con la niña que recién abría los ojos.

Cabello castaño y ojos verdes. No se parecía nada a nuestras otras dos hijas. Lo que estábamos por hacer estaba fuera de duda. Miramos los casinos y acaricié mi varita en el bolsillo. Solo unos cuantos miles serían suficientes para subsistir los primeros meses en lo que encontrábamos un empleo. No había manera de que nos fuéramos a vivir ninguna otra parte del mundo. Después de todo, lo que sucede en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

**Este fic era originalmente para un reto en un grupo de FB, pero la verdad me enfadé por una diferencia de semántica que no tenía caso. Un fallo en las reglas del concurso me forzaron a retirar el fic pero ojala a alguien le guste :S. Gracias por leerlo, dejen un review XD**

**TLAL**


End file.
